


Uroboros

by dciphoenix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Resident Evil 5 Game, Valenfield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branded, marked for his own use. He's over the edge of sanity, there's absolutely nothing human left. Her only reason for living is to receive his abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uroboros

It's the feel of his breath on her bare flesh.

It's almost unbearable.

But she just lies there and prays for death.

Her clothing, discarded after being pulled away, exposing her entity.

She can't even scream.

Not even to her deity.

Like a twisted childhood fairy tale, though with more terror and strife.

Because he even owns her voice.

As he is anything but innocent, all he's done is bring the tale to life.

It sickens her, right down to the bone.

While she's powerless to stop it.

The trembling flooding her form doesn't stop him from continuing on.

Tears run down her cheeks, gluing eyelashes to already salt skin.

The monster burns her body with his grip, leaving black bruises all over.

All she can do is close her eyes to him.

Branded, marked for his own use.

He's over the edge of sanity, there's absolutely nothing human left.

Her only reason for living is to receive his abuse.

Weeks and months pass without any more contact.

Physical wounds all healed, almost forgotten though the mental ones will always plague her.

After so much time, she's grown used to it, so she decides that there's no turning back.

Wishing her voice was returned to her, the hero finally comes for her there.

She obeys her commands and as always – her free will is silenced.

Finally, her monster seems to be done with her, though it's still more than she can bare.

After much too long, she's finally freed from her torment, making the Earth feel like hell.

The hero holds her, brushing away the pain.

Allowing a moment's weakness, she eventually rests in the arms of her angel.


End file.
